


Icarus

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Pain, Possible Character Death, we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri





	Icarus

Dean couldn't believe it. Everything he had done to keep Cas safe, and now here he was, dying in front of him. He hadn’t know there was another werewolf, and even if he had, he and Sam were too busy fighting the other one to notice it. It had come out from behind one of the cars in the parking lot and slashed Cas across the stomach before Sam could get a clear shot. As soon as he heard Cas’ shout of pain, Dean zeroed in on him. Cas had stared down dumbly at the wound before looking back up and saying,

“Help.” Shortly after, he crumpled to the ground, but Dean caught him before his head hit the pavement.

“Hey Cas, it’s all right,  you’re gonna be okay, just stay with me.” Dean had already pulled off his jacket and was pressing down on the wound to staunch the bleeding. Cas very quietly said Dean’s name, but he didn’t hear him, so Cas said it a bit louder. Dean’s head snapped up and he smiled nervously.

“Hey, Cas. It’s okay, everything’s fine. Sam’s getting the car right now and then we’re gonna get you to the hospital, all right? You just need to stay with me, please.” Cas coughed, staring at the blood on his hand.

“Dean, I-” He drew in a shuddering breath. “I always said-” He coughed again. More blood.

“I always said, you-”

_cough_

“You were my sun.” Cas could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Slowly, he said,

“T-too late, I realize-” His eyes slid shut.

“I am-”

_cough_

“Icarus…”

 

\-----

_above him through a fog he can hear dean crying and shouting and screaming cas no please please please stay with me stay awake please i need you don’t leave me i can’t lose you no no no please please PLEASE i love you i love you i love you come back come back don’t cry don’t cry why do you weep did you think i was immortal what thoughts are his what words are dean’s all i had to do to take away your pain was touch you you are touching me but the pain doesn’t stop make it stop make it stop cas please i love you please don’t go i want you so i can’t let go for i lose control darling so it goes some things are meant to be not this please not this i will love you until my dying day don’t let that be today please not today 5 stages of grief you’re in denial now no dammit no anger don’t go i’ll do anything bargaining let there be tears and sadness depression acceptance comes after after i’m gone i’ll love you long after you’re gone_

_gone_

_gone_

_…_

_fin_

  
  



End file.
